


【彬珍】【崔秀彬 x 金硕珍】崔秀彬对金硕珍到底是什么感觉？

by Soobin x Seokjin (namjin414)



Series: 彬珍磕学研究 [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Analysis, M/M, Nonfiction, 图文分析, 崔秀彬 - Freeform, 金硕珍 - Freeform, 非小说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjin414/pseuds/Soobin%20x%20Seokjin
Summary: 欢迎来到我的新系列“彬珍磕学研究”！这一期的主题是——崔秀彬对金硕珍到底是什么感觉？这篇图文没有很多分析内容，主要是抛砖引玉，将四月份两个组合同台安可的前后花絮跟大家整理了一下。大家可以按照图片上的av号到B站上挖宝哦~为了避免可能出现的饭圈纷争（？），这个账号的所有图文都是禁止转载和二次改动的，如果大家喜欢可以将本文链接贴出来和朋友分享。如果有任何想提问的，可以给我的B站账号@你汗津津发私信，或者在彬珍的视频下方给我留言，我会尽力回答。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: 彬珍磕学研究 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626268
Kudos: 13





	1. Ⅰ 2019年4月打歌分析

【文字版】

**先说结论：我低估了崔秀彬对金硕珍的喜爱。**

2月5日的家族照拍摄花絮放出来，我意识到彬珍的关系其实已经比我预想的要好得多了。为了确认他们早期的相处模式，我忍不住又把去年四月两队人马打歌期的视频找出来看。

2019年4月12日，防弹携主打《Boy with Luv》回归，4月18日正式开始打歌。TXT当时正好在出道mini专辑后续曲《Cat and Dog》活动期间，两个组合算是第一次正式同台了。2019年4月25日，在宣布一位的时候崔秀彬就一直忍不住往金硕珍那边看，时不时露出小酒窝。

当天TXT本来要和其他组合一起退场，但是被工作人员示意和防弹一起安可。五个小孩在前辈面前都显得有些拘束，尤其防弹当天的安可项目是互相背对方，所以这种情况说不说话都显得很奇怪。至于后面的鞠躬名场面，金硕珍其实还是把他当一般后辈在对待，毫无特别。

第二天（190426），防弹诗朗诵安可，崔秀彬有一大段时间躲在崔连准后面偷笑。

第三天（190427），大黑的大前辈李贤带着零食探望两个师弟组合。崔秀彬在路上嘟囔：“如果穿帅一点完全没有关系，但是穿得这么可爱的话，自信心都下降了。”回来的路上他没有怎么注意到前面的摄像头，不知道在偷偷跟姜泰现在说些什么，表情还挺委屈。

这一天安可的时候崔秀彬也有点心不在焉的，身子一度向着金硕珍，但是又怕被镜头拍到，小心翼翼地偷看。

我强烈建议大家把这三次同台都看一下，图片上我已经标注好了B站的av号，清晰度基本上是足够观察表情的，当然想看到最清楚的，最好还是能上油管看4k啦~

四月份的这三次同台能看出崔秀彬还是把金硕珍放在前辈的位置，但是他对金硕珍的喜爱绝对非比寻常。如果大家对TXT有了解的话，就会知道这个出道还不满一年的师弟团几乎人人都是防弹的迷弟，但是我敢说崔秀彬应该是跟爱豆行程跟得最紧的，对金硕珍的喜爱也是最外显的——关于这一点我后面会再跟大家探讨，非常有意思。

-TBC-

【图片版】


	2. Ⅱ 大黑家族照分析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在上一期的专题，我大致和大家回顾了一下崔秀彬在舞台前对金硕珍的言行表现，基本可以归纳为小粉丝和他的爱豆在舞台相遇，小粉丝激动不已，扑通扑通~  
> 这一期我们从二月释出的家族照花絮中反推，拍照当时的两人实际关系到底如何。
> 
> 为了避免可能出现的饭圈纷争（？），这个账号的所有图文都是 **禁止转载和二次改动** 的，如果大家喜欢可以将本文链接贴出来和朋友分享。  
> 如果有任何想提问的，可以给我的B站账号 **@你汗津津** 发私信，或者在彬珍的视频下方给我留言，我会尽力回答。

【文字版】 

我是200107正式入坑彬珍的，说实话目前对崔秀彬的了解并不算多。刚开始的时候我对他们的感觉就是：“不知道崔秀彬这么害羞能不能私下和金硕珍玩在一起呢？如果互相换了kakaotalk就已经是胜利了吧？软萌x软萌的搭配真的可行吗?”

万万没想到，崔秀彬要比我想的喜欢金硕珍（戳这里看上一章），也更主动，这也为他们两个的发展注入了可能。

191130的MMA，彬珍前后座，金硕珍在崔秀彬获奖的时候主动抱了崔秀彬，当时他们的感觉是这样的——

和四月份正式在镜头前见面的样子没有多大差别，两个人前后辈的气息非常浓厚。

到了拍摄的时候，两个人关系已经有了显著的进步。一个彬珍磕友提醒我，通过分析朴智旻的发根长度，她大致推测出家族照的拍摄时间是191227 KBS到200105 金唱片这一段时间。这个时间非常关键，因为年末是爱豆们扎堆排练年末节目的时间，排练强度是非常大的。彬珍能在这一段时间抽空玩游戏，非常地令人惊喜。

玩游戏这件事大大提升了他们的亲密度，最直接的体现就是在花絮中金硕珍刚登场的时候，他问崔秀彬多高，崔秀彬立马就往前迈了一步说：“我185。”韩国人观念里面对年龄是非常看重的，严格到只有同龄人才算真正的亲故。我本来以为崔秀彬会以前辈的方式对待金硕珍，但是他没有。前辈和后辈的标准状态，大家可以去看看200218的T:Time，就休宁凯和J-Hope那个样子。

按理说崔秀彬既是年龄上的后辈又是职场上的后辈，如果崔秀彬没有放下面对“前辈”心理，他只要在原地回答金硕珍就好了，但是他非常主动往前迈了一步，这一点还挺让我惊讶的。——要么是两个人私下其实没少交流，要么是崔秀彬自带亲近光环，对前辈也能不卑不亢。

而且金硕珍在这一段明显“败下阵来”，一进来跟崔秀彬还没聊几句，又是脸红又是红耳朵的。金硕珍后面一直在说自己不应该是180+区间，有很大嫌疑是在找话题掩盖自己的局促。他非常坦荡厚脸皮的时候是不会脸红的，但是如果有什么挑起他情绪的事情，他就会劈里啪啦说一大堆。这一点可以参考防弹2016年圣诞节直播，金硕珍辩解自己为什么要送金南俊湿巾的名场面。

在我看来拍摄花絮中的彬珍有一个非常好的磕点是他们没有把对方的角色仅仅限定在“粉丝-爱豆”或者“前辈-后辈”，他们两个现在正站在一个比较模糊不明的地带，在观察对方。

这一点在我看来相当有意思。金硕珍平日里看着非常开朗，其实私下对自己的小心思和人际关系保护得非常好，他不太会主动谈论和朋友的事情。这也是大家说他“外热内冷”，“贵公子”，“难泡”的一个具体体现。

还有我上个月无意中在论坛上看到一个帖子，说崔秀彬之前提到在自己当练习生的时候，金硕珍在公司碰到他跟他说加油，他记忆非常深刻，非常受鼓舞（如果有朋友可以给我准确的信源就好了，我会补充贴到这里）。

大家可以稍微观察一下档人其他孩子对防弹的态度，姜泰现喜欢田柾国，崔连准喜欢朴智旻，但是他们对防弹的喜欢并没有崔秀彬那么外显。但是奇怪的是，崔秀彬其实是档人里最害羞的孩子，他在出道的时候就敢在官方介绍中向金硕珍表白，甚至还一直提到这件事，实在是很有勇气。扪心自问如果我是防弹的师弟，可能我会比较担心别人说我是不是在蹭师兄的热度——哪怕是公司要求的。在这一点上我很佩服崔秀彬。

我大胆推测，两个人玩游戏的事情是由金硕珍推动的。从MMA的饭拍图上看，他们之间的隔阂感还很强，崔秀彬还不怎么敢直视金硕珍，我看他应该没有那个胆子主动去找前辈玩游戏。但是经过这一次私下接触，崔秀彬应该是摸准了金硕珍私下的脾性，主动出击了。可别忘了，崔秀彬可是铁血珍骑，连金硕珍rap视频都看过的真粉丝！

200210崔秀彬单人直播的时候说，很想做游戏直播，但是担心不玩游戏的粉丝看着太无聊了就不做了。所以我想崔秀彬说的应该是私下的活动，不是有展示性质的对外活动（一起录节日曲这种是对外的）。

仔细观察一下，其实在整个视频里面，崔秀彬的回答都有围绕金硕珍展开的。第一个问题是最喜欢的人，崔秀彬挡着嘴巴用嘴型说了 “Jin前辈nim”；第二个问题是谁是最佳穿着，崔秀彬面露难色，总不好再说金硕珍最好看了吧，于是机智一答：“穿白色的好看。”；第三个问题是想组什么样的小分队，崔秀彬看准了机回一记直球：“我想和Jin前辈一起rap”；第四个问题是大家下一次聚在一起想做什么，崔秀彬说想要大家一起玩游戏。得，谁不知道金硕珍最喜欢玩游戏啊！每年过生日都直播打游戏，冒险岛从13岁玩到现在，暑假在家一天玩十几个小时，阅游戏无数的骨灰级玩家，说打游戏简直是正中金硕珍下怀。

崔秀彬说完游戏，小眼神往金硕珍那边一瞟，这时候金硕珍明显来了兴趣，提了一嘴自己和崔秀彬打过游戏的，还说秀彬玩得好。大家可以看看这个时候朴智旻的表情，眼睛滴溜溜转，好像在说：“你们什么时候单独约了游戏啊？”

但是最让我感到意外的还是崔秀彬肢体上非常主动。采访中第一次肢体接触是金硕珍夸奖崔秀彬这套衣服特别青春，崔秀彬非常恭顺得双手包着金硕珍的一只手说“谢谢”。第二次是他说想和金硕珍rap，直接捏了金硕珍的大臂，转而双手交叠，眼睛还亮闪闪地看着金硕珍：“我也能rap的。”

金硕珍这个时候明显慌张了，他当时应该很意外怎么会有有人比他更加厚脸皮，看了一下就赶紧移开眼神，试图把自己的手抽出来。以至于崔秀彬还捏着空气回味了一番（笑cry）。我甚至忍不住意淫金硕珍是不是私下曾经被崔秀彬的热情搞到害羞，所以他从摄影棚初登场的就开始害羞，拍了一天照到采访的时候还是在害羞。

这也是我目前最喜欢彬珍的一个特质： **他们两个获取的信息量相当不对等** 。一个是喜欢了好几年的偶像，一个是一无所知的公司后辈，崔秀彬在进公司之前就对金硕珍的了解程度跟普通粉丝差不离，但是金硕珍对崔秀彬的了解却只是同公司的后辈而已。崔秀彬聪明之处在于他知道怎么挑起金硕珍的兴趣，开适当的玩笑又不会引起金硕珍的反感。所以我总觉得他这一次花絮的整体状态是“披着狼皮的金毛犬”。

金硕珍当然也是防弹中当之无愧的放送天才，绝对不会放过任何扳回一局的机回。他回答“小分组”问题的时候接着崔秀彬的梗说要找每个组里rap最好的组个rap小分队，引得崔秀彬在旁边笑到没眼睛。

那么金硕珍知不知道崔秀彬对自己特别关心呢？我想他是知道的。李贤问“谁是最佳穿着”的时候，金硕珍说：“他应该会选择自己最喜欢的人。”

他应该会选择自己最喜欢的人？我当时在心里翻了一个大大的白眼，金硕珍你是真不知道还是假不知道，这里坐着的人他最喜欢你啊！（大吼）不过看金硕珍那个志在必得的微笑，我看只是装傻看好戏罢了。

这篇短短的分析写到这里也差不多了。我本来没有期待大黑竟然能专门给他们安排家族照拍摄，让我看到了彬珍私下关系进步神速的样子。这一对cp注定是少糖的极圈，考虑到金硕珍最迟在明年入伍，大黑又有新男团计划的情况下，两人的关系是就此止步还是能发展成亲密朋友，实在是很难说。

不过我目前还是对彬珍保持期待的。因为崔秀彬和金硕珍有一个非常大的共同点是，性格上外柔内刚，看起来很好欺负，但是他们都是负责和团队沟通的人。金硕珍虽然不是队长，但是他是队内大哥，是最懂得如何跟方时赫甚至其他高层沟通的人（参考资料：在2019年在weverse上开玩笑要方时赫拍自己的单人饭拍，2018年直播说要打电话给方时赫一起吃播，2017年在方时赫个人领奖的时候口衔玫瑰花）。但其实金硕珍在队内是没有任何大哥架子的，非常随和。同理，崔秀彬是软乎乎的队长，小档刚刚起步不久，以后肯定还会有很多意想不到的情况要和成员还有公司协商。所以我猜崔秀彬喜欢金硕珍，应该也会希望学到金硕珍的经营之道，在接近偶像的道路上，进化成更好的爱豆。

不知道下次彬珍发糖的时候大家还会不会这里蹲守（乐观点想，年末一定能同台！），本cp粉也不知道什么时候才能再更新这个系列。大家且追且珍惜，886~

【图片版】

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请给我留个赞吧！d(￣▽￣)


End file.
